The Lost Princess & The Lonely Dragon
by Lucy.n
Summary: A NaLu Story. Lucy runs from home only to find Natsu, they end up going on a journey together. They will go through many dangerous obstacles. I do not own anything and I have changed quite a bit. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Princess & Lonely Dragon

Chapter 1

Her eyes sparkled as if an entire galaxy was inside them. Her hair shimmered like gold in the sun, her lips as soft as petals, along with her smile the brightest in all the land.

Every hero and prince wanted her hand, but none could win her heart. For she didn't want to be just a princess to the world, she wanted more than anything was an adventure.

However, her father the king was desperate for an heir to the throne arranged a marriage with a prince in an isolated kingdom. The princess was devastated dreams now gone and engaged to a man she did not love. She had nothing there so she ran, she ran as fast as her legs would allow, into a dark and wicked forest she went. Until she came upon a cave.

A loud grunt echoed through the walls.

"Who's there!?" shouted a deathly voice.

"I am Lucy!" she yelled back without regard to whom she was talking to, and without regard for her life she bravely walked into the shadowy cave.

"Stay back!" the voice was now clearer and closer.

"Why should I? Where are you? What is your name, I told you mine." Her silvery voice echoed.

"Natsu, my name is Natsu." His disembodied voice was even closer, but now sounded a bit kinder.

"Look this is my cave, I don't know what you are doing here, but please leave." -N

"If you show me your face I'll explain how I got here." -L

"Fine." -N

Stepping out of the shadows was a large dragon, almost as big as the cave with red scales all over its body, along with many scars.

"You didn't run, why?" -N

"Well you don't scare me, so why would I run?" -L

*she didn't run like the others*-N

"Well you passed this test."-N

"Test?"-L said with a confused tone

"Yup."-N

The dragon transformed into a pink haired boy.

"Hi. So why are you in my cave?"-N

"I just got lost."-L

*I can't let him know who I really am yet*-L

"Ohâ€¦ I could help you help you get home if you like."-N

"No, that's alright I don't really wish to go back."-L

*For some reason this girl seems to be important to me I just don't know why. I am going to find out why though.*-N

"Why don't you want to go home?"-N

"I don't want to talk about it."-L

"Ok. Why don't you stay here then?"-N asked in a cheery smile.

"Why would you let me stay, we just met."-L

"I don't know, it's just somethings telling me to help you."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Princess & Lonely Dragon

Chapter 2

"Are you always here alone in this cave?"-L

"Well yeah… I used to live here with my dad, but he went missing, I don't know where he went."-N

"I'm sorry… why don't I help you find him."-L

'I've looked everywhere there is no way you'd be able to find him."-N

"I'm smarter than I look you know, we can start tomorrow if you'd like."-L

"Why tomorrow?"-N

"Well because, no offence, this place is a mess. Also if we clean it up we might find some sort of clue."-L

"I guess, but this place looks fine to me."-N

"Fine! There's food, clothes, and books everywhere!"-L

"Alright, alright we'll clean"-N

*Ugh, she's kinda pushy *-N

Lucy is organizing the books while Natsu is picking up leftover food and clothes. While sorting through the mountains of books She spots a forest green book with golden lettering spelling The Two Princesses of Bonarre.

"Wow this is one of my favorites and you have it!"-L

"Which one?" Walking over he spots the tittle.

"Oh, that one… me and my pops used to read that one together"-N

"He has good taste."-L

"Yeah he does."-N

"You ok?"-L

"I'm fine. Let's just finish this."-N

Lucy raises the book to place it on the shelf and a piece of paper falls out.

"Natsu," She calls as she opens it, "It's a map!"-L

"A map to what?"- N

"I think I might know where it is, but I'm not sure. It's in a secret royal code it may take some time to decipher it."-L

"Really! We have to go then."-N

"Hold on like I said it is in a code which is Royal Key. I know it, but I need time to find out where exactly we are going."-L

"How do you know Royal Key?"-N

*Shit* "Well my mom taught it to me a long time ago."-L *Please don't ask any more about it*

"Ok, cool. I'm glad you know it." Natsu says with a smile on his face.

*Phew*-L

Later

"Alright I've got the route. It's pretty long at least a week travel"-L

"Well we got to get going then."-N

"But…"-L

"But what?"-N

"But, I have never done anything like this before. This journey is very dangerous according to the map, what if we get into trouble, what if…"-L

"Remember I am part dragon; so don't worry I'll protect you."-N

He extends his hand to her.

"Come on let's have an adventure."-N

Lucy takes his hand, both start blushing slightly.

"Alright let's do this."-L


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Princess & Lonely Dragon

Chapter 3

Lucy and Natsu are preparing for their journey when a unexpected visitor comes

"Hey Natsu I found this awesome river! It has bunch of fish! And…Oh who's this" The blue cat with wings fly's over to Lucy staring with a curious look on his face.

"Hey Happy. This is Lucy."-N

"Hello."-L says to happy with a smile on her face.

"You look familiar have we met before."-H

*They can't find out that I'm a princess, but how am I going to keep this a secret*

"No, we haven't."-L says nervously

"Ok then why are you here?"-H

"Well I needed a place to stay and found this cave. Then I met Natsu and he let me stay here."-L

"Then why are you guys packing up?"-H

"We are going to look for my dad. Lucy found some clues and a map."-N

"Oh! Can I come?"-H

"Of course happy we're partners; we stick together no matter what."-N

*He seems like a nice and loyal friend*-L

"We should get going if we want to make it here within a week."-N

The trio take their first steps into a long and dangerous road ahead, but happy has some questions for the new girl. So he flew up to lucy away from Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, how come you're staying with Natsu and not at your own home?"-H

"Well it's kinda a long story maybe I'll tell you when the time is right."-L

"Promise?"-H

"Promise."-L

"Ok then, why are you helping Natsu, you know he's part dragon right? Aren't you scared of him?"-H

Natsu was now interested in the conversation

*What is she going to say*-N thinks while listening to the conversation with his dragon ears.

"Well I know what it's like to lose someone, I lost my mom when I was really young. And even if I can never see her again I could help Natsu find his dad. Also he isn't scary I can tell he's a good person and would never hurt anyone who he cares about."-L

"I'm sorry bout your mom."-H

"Don't be sorry." She says with a sad smile, "I'm ok now and I get to help you guys."-L and her smile brightens up at the thought of this new adventure.

"Any other questions Happy?"-L

"Do you like fish?"-H

"Yeah I do."-L

Happy flies back to Natsu

"Ok, I like her."-H

They continue walking through the woods til night and they set up camp. However, they aren't the only ones.

"We found her"

"Time to report back to the king."

*Something is following us*-N

"Luce, Happy stay close"-N whispered

"Why?"-L asked quietly

"We aren't the only ones here. Just keep walking."-N

*Shit did they find me already* Both Lucy and Natsu think to themselves .


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Princess and The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 4

Natsu can smell their scents coming closer and closer.

*Damit Dad! I didn't think they'd find me this fast. Why cant they just leave me alone?*-L

*Hunters they have to be why else would they follow us.*-N

"Lucy which direction is the closest village?"-N uttered

"It's Southeast for about twelve miles."-L whispered back

"Are you afraid of heights?"-N

"Heights? No, why..."-L

Suddenly arrows start flying, racing towards them.

"Hold onto me! Happy go!"-N

Natsu quickly morphs partially into his dragon form, and he grabs onto Lucy's waist, she too grabs onto his shoulder for support.

The two trackers watch in awe as the boy takes off with the princess into the air.

"How are we going to explain this to the king?"

Natsu places Lucy on his back as they glide through the sky, Lucy is mesmerized by the view of the valley.

"Next time warn me!"-L says through the wind

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want to fight anyone unless I really had to."-N

They fly through the air, Lucy takes in the peaceful forest below and its blankets of leaves, she looks up at the sky to see bright baby blue with scatters of clouds everywhere. Then looks to Natsu and sees his pink hair shining with the sun and his wings gliding swiftly through the wind.

*So he can control what parts of himself change*-L

Lucy then realizes how close they are at this moment in time, her cheeks start growing hotter and hotter. Then Natsu starts to slow down to a stop away from the village, and changes back to full human form.

"It was beautiful up there, you must have a lot of fun flying."-L

"Not really, I don't fly to often. I have to keep a low profile so that no one comes after me."-N

"Why would they do that?"-L

"Fear."-N

*Fear why would people ever fear you?*-L

"Hello guys." Happy flies in plopping himself on the ground

"What took you so long I thought we lost ya there."-N says jokingly

"Haha, It's not that easy keeping up with ya you know."-H

Lucy giggles at them

"We should probably head into the village now."-L

"Yeah I'm starving."-N

"Aye! Me too."-H

"I know this village it has some great meat places."-L

"That's great, but do they serve fish?"-H

"Not sure, but we can find some somewhere for you, right."-L says with a smile

They went into a place called Lucky's. Natsu got his meat and Happy got his fish.

Since the day was still young they went out for supplies.

"Luce you don't really have that much clothes right, we should find some better suited for the journey."-N

"I can do that on my own. I don't want to bother you with that."-L

"No it's alright I don't mind and we should really stick together."-N

"Ok then."-L

Lucy picked out some clothes, Natsu and happy were waiting outside the dressing room to see what she had picked.

Lucy came out with brown pants and a white tank that was only slightly revealing. Natsu stared a bit.

"What do you think?"-L

Now blushing Natsu adverted his eyes.

"It looks nice."-N

She went back in to try another outfit on. Happy saw Natsu's reaction and decided to tease him about it.

"You liiike her." Happy whispered

"No I don't."-N

"Oh really. I saw How you looked at her." Happy whispered a bit louder with his devious smile.

"Cut it out she's just helping me find Igneel."-N

"You liiike her and you know it."-H

"Shut it she's gonna hear you."-N

Lucy stepped out

"This is the last one."-L

"That one looks good to… We should hurry and find a Inn to stay in for the night."-N

"Alright I'll go pay for these."-L leaves

"I Think she likes you too."-H

"Cut it out. Like I said we are just helping each other."-N

"Oh come on what are you afraid of?"-H

"Happy I am a Monster, a Dragon, everyone hates me. Lucy would never even consider being with me."-N

"You never know."-H

Lucy walks back up to them

"There's one other place I would like to stop by if it's alright."-L

"Yeah sure."-N

Lucy leads them to an armory. Natsu is surprised.

"What are we doing here?"-N

"This town has a legend about a magical sword that only allows certain people to wield it, but it looks into your heart to find out your true desires to discover if whe swordsman is worthy." Lucy tells this small tale with a sparkle in her eyes and a cheerful smile on her face.

"And I'm hoping it would work for me."-L

"Wow, wait you know swordsmanship?"-N

"Yes."-L

"How? Women usually aren't allowed."-n

"I had someone teach me."-L she says with a mischievous smile

She asks the clerk about it and he told her that if she a 'girl' could actually lift the sword off the pedestal when no one else could then she could have it.

Lucy slowly came up to it and raised her hand to the handle, but she stopped.

"What's wrong?"-N

"I'm nervous the sword has the power to look into someone's heart to see if there worthy enough to call upon the celestial spirits. What if I'm not good enough."-L

"If that sword doesn't pick you then it's stupid. I can tell you are brave, and smart, and strong. Your heart is pure, I know that you can do this."-N

"Aye!"-H

"Really."-L

"Yeah really."-N

"Here goes nothing."-L

She placed her hand on the sword and it started glowing. It lifted up with ease then the glowing stopped.

"Woah."-H

"It worked …It really worked!"-L

She got really got excited and jumped up, but landed wrong and tripped falling into Natsu's arms

"I knew it would…"-N said

For a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for catching me."-L says as she gets back onto her footing.

"Oh uh… welcome."-N says looking away

Later

They head into the hotel room but there's only one mattress

"Hold on I'll go talk to the inn keeper." Natsu heads out

"What else does that sword do."-H

"Well I've read it calls upon very powerful celestial spirits to help in fights and gives you powers."-L

"Cool!"-H

"I just hope I can use it correctly."-L

Natsu heads back into the room

"Sorry they said they were full, I'll sleep on the floor."-N

"Are you sure?"-L

"Yeah it's no problem."-N

"Where are we headed to next?"-H

"According to the map we need to head into… Magnolia forest. There's a riddle we have to find the wooden key to the stone cage."-L

"Doesn't sound to bad."-N

"Yeah I hope so."-L

The three were sleeping soundly having no clue to who was watching.

"We've got her this time."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Princess and The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 5

Natsu wakes up to find himself in the bed with Lucy.

*Crap this is really bad how in the hell did I get here?*-N

Lucy murmurs softly yet erratically.

"No…No…No."-L

Natsu slowly gets off the bed. Just in time before Lucy's eyes burst open.

"You ok?"-N

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"-L

"No you didn't… Did you have a bad dream?"-N

"Yeah…"-L

"You know I've had some bad dreams before."-N

"What were they about?"-L

"It's usually this one dream. I'm in the middle of nowhere and suddenly fire starts up all around me and swallows me whole, except it doesn't burn, and then I wake up."-N

"…That must be awful."-L

"No not really because they are just dreams right. It's not like they'll actually come true."-N

Still it frightened her.

"Oi, good morning guys." Happy says while yawning.

His eyes brighten up. "Can we get some fish?"

"Sure Happy we'll get some food before we leave."-N

"Aye!"-H

After filling themselves up they once again head off towards the forest.

"Luce how far is the forest?"-N

"It's about 7 hours walking."-L

"Good thing we packed lunch."-H

Later

There stop and rest underneath large shady tree.

"What was your dad like?... if it's not too much, me asking."-L

"Well he was… is amazing he raised me, taught me everything I know. How to read and write, how to use my powers, and he played so many games with me."-N

"He sounds like a great father."-L

"What about your family? What are they like?"-N

"Well…" *maybe I should just tell him about me*-L

"I'm actually…"-L

Suddenly the two men pop out and grab Lucy.

"Let go of… me."-L is knocked out with some sort of powder.

"Let go of her!"-N

Then the two men threw the powder at Natsu and Happy flies straight up into the sky.

Later

"Uhg."-N

Happy flies to him

"Natsu the two men took Lucy to a huge castle! And…and…" Happy starts crying

"I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry!"-H

"It's not your fault. Just take me to her."-N

*I've got to get her back*-N

With Lucy

"Mnh"-L

She wakes up in her old room. A dress was waiting for her on the chair.

"Your father wants to see you. Quickly before he gets impatient."-Maid

"Fine."-L

She gets dressed and goes to face her father.

"You KIDNAPPED me!"

With Natsu

Natsu had made it past the guards and was scaling up the walls.

"Where is she?! She wasn't in the dungeon, where else could she be?"-N

"I see her!"- Happy calls out to Natsu

*Finally*-N

They come up to the window and she's wearing a beautiful blue silk dress

*Why is she wearing that?*

He starts listening to the conversation.

With Lucy

"Dad I don't want to marry him. I am not some princess to be traded off to another kingdom!"-L

With Natsu

*She's a freaking princess!"

Back to Lucy

"You will marry him wether you like it or not. You will be wed tomorrow!"

"Take her to her room! You will not be let out until you learn to act like the proper princess."-Lucy's Father

Forced back into her room, the door shuts, and she burst into tears.

"I can't do this. I won't do this!"-L

She opens the window nearly willing to through herself off of her tower. Tries to come up with a plan. Then Lucy starts climbing out, she takes off her high heels and tosses them, but even then she slips. Grasping onto the small ledge her fingers start to slip.

"Shit! Help!" *Natsu*-L

"LUCY."-N yell as he grabs onto her arm.

"What were you thinking?!"-N pulls her up onto the roof with him, and he raps his arms around her.

"What would I have done if something happened to you?"-N

"I couldn't. I couldn't do it."-L hides her face on his chest.

"Do what?"-N

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never told you. I'm the princess and I'm betrothed to to a prince in some far away country and I hate it. I don't love him and I never even met him."-L

"Lucy it's alright let's just get you out of here"-N

"NO! It's not! The KING my FATHER kidnapped me. Putting you and Happy in danger! And he'll do it again and I don't want you guys in danger because of me! It would have been better if we never met then you wouldn't be in this mess."-L

"Lucy we aren't in danger only because of you. Men, Hunters are constantly after me. And I would never leave one of my friends behind."-N ending his attempt to make things better, with his face red.

"Friend, you consider me a friend?"-L

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"-N

Lucy gives Natsu a tight squeeze

"Thank you."-L

"For what?"-N

"You are the first person to ever care about me."-L

They stay that way for what seems like eternity, Interrupted by the shout of a guard.

"We should get going. Ready?"-N

"Yeah let's do this."-L

Wings emerge from his back. Natsu holds onto Lucy's waist, and they soar.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Princess & The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 6

They once again soar through the sky. Night was falling the first stars in the sky were starting to come out. The sky was changing colors from light blue to yellow, yellow to orange, orange to pink, pink to purple, finally dark blue surrounded them in the sky. They stared out into the night. Natsu landed on a hill, they look into each other's eyes, but quickly looked away and both of their cheeks started blushing a right red.

"Umm… I brought you your stuff."-N he hands her the bag.

"Thank you"-L

Their hands touch neither of them moved, Lucy started to talk

"Natsu I…"-L

"LUCY!" Happy falls into Lucy's arms.

"I thought I would never see you again!"-H

"It's ok. I'm ok." Lucy said in a soothing voice while petting Happy's head.

"I would never leave you guys behind."-L

"Really?"-H says attempting to dry up his tears.

"Really, we have a mission to complete, right?"-L

"Aye."-H says with a smile

"Do you have the map?"-L

"Yeah." Natsu pulls it out and hands it to Lucy.

"This setback actually helped us get closer, but we need to find some shelter for the night and I need to change."-L searching the map for a place, then points.

"In that direction there's a small forest called Fairy's Pass. It even has a small lake in the middle."-L

"Cool let's go!'-N

"Maybe there's fish there."-H

Later, they made it to Fairy's Pass

"Why do they call it Fairy's Pass?"-H

"Well a long time ago there were rumors about mischievous fairies coming through here and staying for months on end during the winter seasons. This place is always warm year round, but those are just rumors. Now they continue calling it that because of the fireflies that come out at night."-L

"Will we get to see them?"-H

"Maybe."-L

Natsu started to set up camp and Lucy went off somewhere to change.

"So what happened?"-H

"What do you mean?"-N

"With you and Lucy, you guys were alone together for how long? Something had to have happened between you two."-H

"… nothing happened Happy." Natsu says looking away nervously.

"Really? Nothing, at all."-H

"Geese, Luce is taking forever I'm gonna go check on her." Natsu runs off to search for Lucy.

"Hehe. He likes her."-H

With Lucy

Lucy had found the small lake and decided to wash up. Fireflies started to shine all around her.

"It's so beautiful here."-L says as she dips herself into the lake.

With Natsu

Natsu quickly caught her sent and pushed away a giant leaf.

"Hey Luce what's…" Natsu freezes

Lucy didn't notice him just yet, but he already dashed back to camp before she could even turn around. Rustling through the trees was all she heard.

"Hello? Natsu…Happy are you there?"-L

As soon as she finished se got dressed and went back to camp.

With Natsu

"Shit Happy I saw Lucy!"-N

"Yeah and?"-H It took him a bit to realize.

"Oh Natsu! You pervert!"-H

"Shut it, I didn't mean to."-N

Then Lucy walks up to them

"Hey I heard some noise was that you guys?"-L

"Yeah, we were just setting up camp. That's all."-N

"Ok then."-L

*Good she didn't see me*-N

"Natsu you should probably go wash up too."-L

"Yeah I was just about to."-N says as he hurries off to the direction of the lake.

Couple Minutes Later

Lucy sees a pile of clothes next to the set up tent.

"He forgot his clothes."-L She looks over to happy passed out in a little sleeping bag.

*Happy's asleep so I'll just take them*

She walks up to Natsu

"Hey you left your clothes, so…"-L

She looks up at him, and his shirt is off. There are scars all over his body, his back having the most, they looked as if they were made with strikes of a whip. Natsu turns around and sees her staring at them, so he dives into the water.

"Wait!"-L yells "I'm sorry. I just wanted t give you some clothes."

Lucy leaves them where he can see, and walks back to camp.

*Where did all of those come from? What happened to him?*

She patiently waited for him to come back, and he walks toward her and sits on a rock beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He scratches his neck and looks down at the grass.

"What happened?" She spoke softly, staring with a worried look in her eyes.

He takes in a deep breath and sighs.

"You sure you want to know?"-N

"Yes."-L

"It was right after Igneel disappeared, I went searching using my dragon wings I looked everywhere that's when the villagers spotted me. They looked at me and they didn't see a lost child they saw some creature that was going to hurt them. They decided to get me first."-N

He uncovers part of his back reveling a small deep scar on the lower half of his torso.

"This is where one of the arrows hit me."-N

Lucy comes closer and places her fingers to the mark, Natsu shudders.

"I'm sorry."-L

"It's alright, I'm fine now. It's just that I have to be careful."-N

"Remember when I told you men were out to get me?"-N

"Yes."-L

"They are hunters that come after people like me and my dad. And they will stop at nothing just to see me dead."-N

"That's horrible there has to be something we can do!"-L

"There's nothing. The King made the law that bands us from the kingdom, and if we are found we will be persecuted and killed."-N

"Maybe if I were to go back I could change that."-L

"Are you crazy! You can't go back! We literally just got away from there, what about that stupid marriage!?"-N

"I know, bit I can't just let this happen to you!... Because of my father." Lucy's on the verge of tears now.

"I'll be fine."-N

He pulls Lucy into a hug.

"We can figure this out after the journey's done. Ok?"-N

"Ok."-L

"We should get some sleep."-N


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Princess The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 7

Nastu wakes up before the group did and just sits and watches Lucy in her peaceful sleep.

Maybe I do like her, but I don't think she'd feel the same. I'm a dragon how could anyone love a monster like me?*-N

In Lucy's dream

Guards are surrounding her, not even her celestial spirits can help her. She's shouting and clashing swords with each of them, but there are too many... facing her opponents another foe approaches with a swift swoop of a dagger she's down. Everyone has disappeared except for one. Lucy rolls to her side in attempt to face her attacker only to br confronted by her mother.

Mom did you?!!*-L

No my dear I didn't. You're in danger on this quest. Stay with by your friends side no matter what. Promise me.*-Lucy's Mom

I promise.*-L

And a flash of light appears over her, and she wakes up with a slight smile.

I love you mom*-L

"Sleep alright?"-N

"Yeah what about you."-L

"I'm good, slept ok a log."-N

A tiny yawn emerges.

"Morning guys."-H

"Morning Happy,"-LN

They eat breakfast and get ready to head out.

"Ok from here we are the forest isn't far, but I still have no clue what this message is."-L

"We'll figure it out on the way."-N

"Yeah, we should head out."-L

Later in the Forest they search unable to find anything, all are becoming increasingly frustrated especially Natsu.

"It's useless."-Natsu yells irritated and punches a tree close to him causing several leaves to fall.

"Come on we have to keep looking."-L

"What if we don't find anything. Maybe this entire journey was a big mistake, we should have stayed back home."-N

"No this journey was not a mistake, I am finally on an adventure with people I care about. We will find the next clue it just might take some time."-L

She puts a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm Natsu down. He looks Lucy's caring eyes feeling some stress lift off his shoulders then he notices something behind her and sees a glowing key shaped grove in a tree.

"Lucy look."-N

Natsu raises his arm and points at at the carved tree, Lucy walks up to it and touches it. _Click_. Not a second later rumbling sounds and the ground starts shaking. Lucy rushes back to Natsu's side. A hill starts to rise revealing a cave under the carved tree.

"Woah."-H

Natsu lights his hand into flames and started walking into the cave.

"Wait Natsu we don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous."-L

"Well we won't know if we don't head in. Come on!"-N says as he continues into the cave.

"Dammit. Happy stay close to me."-L she grabs the hilt of her sword.

"Aye."-H flies onto her shoulder.

"What do you see?"-L

"Nothing it just keeps going. Wait there's a door come look."-N

Lucy walks up to Natsu with happy still on her shoulder.

"There's some weird writing on it."-H

"Yeah there is."-L

"Can you read it?"-N

"In fragments I can it's ancient. Here it says Creatures... Lurk in... Room... And then it says Don't let...That's all I can get from it"-L

"We should go in."-N

"No are you stupid we shouldn't. This is a warning we need to just keep looking there has to be another clue somewhere else."-L

"Oh come on. Whatever's in there is probably long gone anyway, you said it was ancient."-N

"You have a point but..."-L

"Remember I am a dragon!"-Natsu says with a grin.

"Fine you're a dragon, but we should still be careful."-L

Lucy thinks back to her dream god I hope nothing happens.*

"How do you open it."-N

"Let's see no handles no lock there has to be a switch somewhere."-L

They search and Happy decides to hop off Lucy's shoulder no lands on a tile it sinks down from him.

"Woah. " Happy sprouts his wings and flies up, "Uh guys."-H

The door starts creaking open.

"Nice Happy!"-N

Still more pitch black halls. Two of them leading to the unknown.

"We should split up."-N

"No."-L

"Why not?"-N

"Something is telling me to stick together that's all."-L

"Fine."-N

"Let's try this way."-Happy says pointing to the left.

They walk for nearly an hour and nothing shows up. Until they see some light. Looking at each other they decide silently to head for it. They arrive at an altar sparkling like gold with two goblets each with a folded up paper inside.

"I guess we went the right way."-N

He reaches for for one and unfolds the note, Lucy takes it and reads.

"Natsu... It says WRONG CHOICE."-L

Screaches surround them dark figures crawl closer.

"Shit."-N

Natsu starts blasting the figures with fire dragon punches.

Lucy unseat he's her sword.

"Gate of the Golden Bull Tarus I Open Thee!"-L

"Moo!" a huge bull appears, "Such a pretty lady. Moo!"-Tarus

"Ugh, Now's not the time for this. Tarus help us!"-L

"Yes, anything for the pretty lady."-Tarus huffs steam from his nostrils, and takes on some of the shadow figures.

Lucy swiftly joins in and starts cutting down many of the figures before her. Natsu sees just how brilliant Lucy really is. Caught up in the moment, and one of the monsters grabs Natsu and throws him across the room against the wall knocking him out.

"Natsu!" Lucy screams, "Happy get him out of here!"-L

Happy flies to him.

"What about you?!"-H

"I'll be fine just go!"-L

Happy leaves with Natsu.

"Taurus how long can you stay?"-L says still fending off some creatures.

"Not long I'm afraid."-T

"Ok, when I say you need to hurl your axe to the goblet. The one on the floor, I'll make it so that you can ok?"-L

"Yes Lucy."-T

These things have to be connected to it. They are even surrounding it for protection*-L

Lucy dashes towards them the retaliate and come at her, and with each swing of her sword she cut them down they slowly surrounded her. She reaches for the goblet and tosses it into the air.

"Now! Ugh!"-L

"Bang." Now broken. Lucy falls to her knees, breathing heavily and the figures disappear.

"Thank You Tarus."-Lucy tells him as the gate closes.

She reaches toward her stomach and feels pain looks at her hand covered in blood.

"Crap." Lucy blacks out.

END Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Princess The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 8

"Natsu! NATSU! Wake up!"-H

Searing pain spreads from the back of his head.

"Happy... Ugh... Where's Lucy?"-N

Sobbing, "I'm sorry she made me take you out... Waaah... And... Sniff... She hasn't come back... Sniff... Out!"-H

"Wait what!? Calm down and tell me what happened."-N

"She stayed behind and had me take you to safety."-Happy sniffs

"Oh God,"-Natsu gets up and races to Lucy. He smells the air to get her scent.

Found her... Is this smell...BLOOD!?*

"Lucy!!!"-Natsu screams as he searches.

I hear him he's here. I can't move. Come on I need to get up.*-L

Lucy struggles with her motionless parlized body. Natsu comes in.

"Lucy I'm so sorry."-N

He reaches for her.

"Wait..."-Lucy says with a faint voice.

Barely managing to point to the other goblet. Natsu grabs it and places it in her hands down proceeds to pick her up.

"I'm so sorry."-Natsu still carrying Lucy out of thee cave puts his forehead to her's.

"This is all my fault..."-N

Natsu believes that she is still blacked out.

"I should have never brought you into this."-N

Lucy hears his words unable to reply pleads,

No this was my decision.*

Not knowing where to go Natsu takes Lucy back to Fairy's Pass Woods and Happy follows in silences.

Three days pass

Lucy is still 'asleep' Natsu grows more worried and scared that he might lose her. Happy and Natsu are in the tent with Lucy, Natsu with his head in his hands.

"You really do care about her don't you?"-H

"Yes, but I can't put her in any type of danger again."-N

"What about the mission? Your dad?"-H

"To hell with that. Lucy is more important than this journey!"-N

Natsu screams in frustration. Walks out of the tent full of anger and fear, he takes it out on a tree punching and kicking till his knuckles bleed. Stops and just leans on the trunk of the tree.

"You ok now?"-H

"No, Lucy's hurt because of me I couldn't protect her, what happens next time. I... can't lose her."-N

"You really do lover don't you."-H (For once completely serious).

"Fine I do! Of course I do Happy!!"-N

"Well that's good to know."-Lucy says with a worn out voice.

"Luce."-N

He rushes to her and wraps his arms around her.

"You're ok."-N

"Yes. I'm ok."-Lucy squeezes back.

Natsu takes a step back his face red.

"How much of that did you hear?"-N

"All of it... I also heard you guys even when I was unconscious."-L

Natsu lets go, a wave of guilt comes over him.

"I'm sorry."-N

"For what, It's not your fault you didn't have a say I made happy do it."-L

"Still..."-N

"Enough. I'm ok now."-L

Natsu once again brings Lucy close.

"Don't leave me."-Natsu says in a faint voice.

"I won't... And Natsu..." Lucy moves her mouth towards his ear.

"I love you too."-L

Happy is grinning and blushing covers his little smile. Natsu steps back his grin spread across his face.

"Luce I know there are going to be a lot of rough bumps in this road ahead, but I'm willing to walk that road if your by my side. So..." Natsu looks away nervously, "will you accept me as your dragon?"-N (A.N. Basically means boyfriend)

"Yes."-Lucy says with her face burning red.

Natsu picks her up swings Lucy around in his arms hugging her tight. Then puts her down both are laughing happily. He leans towards Lucy and gently places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss, letting go for air.

"You know Luce dragons are very protective of what's theirs and we are very greedy."-Natsu says with a smirk.

What did I get myself into.*-Lucy smiles.

Natsu picks Lucy up carrying her (like a bride) back into the tent.

"Wait Natsu what are you doing"-L

"Come on Lucy you should still be needing rest."-N

"Oh."-Lucy's face reddens.

"Lucy you're a perv."-N

"Shut up you idiot."-L

"Ah but I'm your idiot."-N

"Yes you are."- Lucy giggles.

They soon fell asleep side by side Natsu held onto Lucy as they slept

END Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Princess the Lonely Dragon

Chapter 9

The three rested for a few more days until Lucy was healed and ready to travel. Natsu and Lucy walk hand in hand together with happy flying above. The note in the goblet said in order to see me you must find the Viewing glasses inside the Heaartfilia castle.

"This is crazy we can't go back to that place."-N

"It'll be fine I've got a plan."-L

"But what if something goes wrong? What if your father gets you again? What if I never see you aga.."-N

"Stop. That won't happen we have gotten this far we can't turn back now. Yes my plan has risks, but there's always going to be a risk."-L

"Alright then I trust you. What's the plan?"-N

(Later) Lucy is dressed in. Gown walking towards the doors of her fathers castle.

Good to be back*-L

"Sigh" Lucy knocks on the door guards surround her.

"Nice welcome home party."-L

Lucy's father then opens the door with an angry death glare.

"Get in."-Lucy's father orders in a low voice.

Lucy and her father start walking towards his studies only the echoes of their shoes can be heard. In the office Lucy searches with her eyes for any sign of the Viewing glasses.

This is the only place he would hide the glasses.*-L

"Lucy pay attention when I'm talking to you."-LF

"Yes sir."-L

"Now that you have come to your senses you are to marry Prince Dan Mc Turdburge of of the Edolas kingdom tomorrow."-LF

"TOMORROW?!"-L

"Control yourself!"- Lucy's father yells back

"Guards lock her in her room!"-LF

"Wait you can't do this to me!"-L

"Yes I can and will since it is the only way to get you to listen you will stay in your room till tomorrow when it's time for the ceremony."-LF

The guards escort her to the room the door closes and is locked behind her. Lucy puts an ear against the door waiting for the guards to leave.

It's getting late I need to hurry.*-L

She rips off the bottom of her dress turning it into a regular skirt revealing her sword as well. Then she starts taking the bobby pins out of her hair allowing it to fall and starts to pick the lock. Opens it and heads for her fathers study Lucy had to hide every once in a while to avoid the guards and staff. She opens the door and starts searching for the Viewing Glasses. Looking everywhere in his drawers and cabinets, but they are nowhere to be found.

Where could they be?*-L

She then notices a children's book similar to the one her mother used to read to her.

But that was buried with her.*-L

She takes it off the shelf to look inside and finds a pair of silver glasses.

This must be them*-L

She sneaks back to her room.

Now all I have to do is wait till nightfall.*-L

With Natsu

"Man I hate waiting!'-N

"Be patient Natsu."-H

"I just want to help her."-N

"I know, but Lucy is smart she knows what she's doing, besides it's almost time for you to head out and meet her. We'll see her soon."-H

"Yeah I need to get ready."-N

It's night Natsu is on his way to the castle and Lucy's waiting.

As soon a he gets here we have to go.*-L

She opens up a window so that he can find her, and not a second later Natsu appears.

"Did ya miss me?"-Natsu says with a mischievous grin.

"Yes."-Luc smiles back. grabbing him by the collar and pulls him into a kiss.

"Now let's get out of here."-L

"Yes Mam."-N

He grabs her by the waist and and gets ready to take off, however an alarm goes off before they can. Guards start shooting. Natsu weaves through the air trying to avoid the bullets.

"We have to take covering the woods."-L

"Alright."-N

They land and start running. Now they can hear dogs in the distance.

"Take my hand Lucy."-N

She takes it their paces are starting to match, the dogs however were getting closer.

"Natsu stop!"-Lucy yells

"Take this and get out of here!"-Lucy hands him the book and glasses.

"Wait what I'm not leaving you!"-N

"It'll be fine I can get away you know I can."-Lucy says trying to reassure him.

"I will come back for you ok!"-N

"I know you will now go! Hurry or they'll catch you too!"-L

Natsu gives her a kiss not wanting to let go, but knows he has to.

"I'll be back for you I promise."-N

He leaves towards the camp.

Alright let's do this*-L

Lucy unseathes he's her sword gets into a fighting stance. They come.

"Princess we don't want to fight."-One of the guards tells her to try and get her to come quietly.

"Too bad cause you ain't taking me back without one."-L

She fights with all her might but there are too many for her to try and not injure. They grab her and drag her back to the castle.

"Back to dad's study great."-L

The guards shove her in and close the door.

"Lucy what has gotten into you! Running away once, but twice and with some dragon halfbreed. Your mother would be ashamed."-LF

"Don't you dare bring mom into this, if anything she'd be ashamed of you forcing me into a marriage I don't want."-L

"You selfish child this marriage is for the sake of the kingdom!"-LF

"For the kingdom! It's just for you to get more power."-L

"That's it guards!" They come in and grab her, "It's almost time, your little stunt lasted till morning so right now you have to get ready."-LF

"No I won't do it!"-L

"Get Bora."-LF

"No you wouldn't."-L

Bora walks in and puts a charm on her.

"Now Lucy are you ready to get married."-LF

The light fades out from her eyes.

"Yes father."-Lucy says in a monotone voice.

END Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Princess The Lonely Dragon

Chapter 10

"Happy I need you to take this and protect it."-Natsu hands happy the book with the glasses in them.

"Ok, but where is Lucy?"-H

"I have to go back and get her."-N

"Well what are you waiting for go get her!"-H

"Thanks Happy, and be careful."-N

With Lucy

"Lady Lucy you look beautiful, the wedding gown suits you nicely."-Maid

"Thank you..."-Lucy replays with a flat voice.

Lucy's father walks in to see how his daughter is doing so far, and sees the emotionless bride.

"Oh cheer up Lucy. It's your big day."-LF

"Yes father."-Lucy show a lifeless smile which is just enough to please her father.

"That's more like it."-LF

"It's almost time Sir."-Guard

"Alright Lucy are you ready?"-LF

"..."-L

"Of course you are."-LF

No! I don't want this! I can't control my body.. What am I going to do? Natsu help me! Anyone help!*-Lucy struggles in her own mind to take back control, but can't

With Natsu

I'm coming Lucy just hold on.*-N

Natsu was racing as fast as he could weaving through the trees. He finally gets to the castle.

What's going on here?"-N

Guards were at the gardens gates and there where flowers and decorations everywhere.

I bet she's in there.*-N

Natsu sees a line of butlers walking with trays of food into the guarded. Alight bulb comes on in Natsu's head. He swiftly takes aside one of the butlers knocks I'm out and changes. He picks up the tray and gets back in line, luckily no one notices, he makes it inside. Natsu sniffs out Lucy and sees her in a gorgeous wedding gown, But he notices something off about her eyes and her smile.

What have they done to you?*-N

He ditches the tray and takes off the stupid bow tie, and heads towards Lucy. The ceremony begins, music starts playing, and Lucy is walking down the aisle. With Prince Dan Mc Turdburge waiting on the other side.

"Lucy!!!"-Natsu yells for her.

She turns still with a blank stare.

"What is going on?!"-The Prince a asks confused.

"Come on Lucy fight this. I know you can. Fight!"-N

"Guards!"-LF

They go after him he fights them off, but they keep coming.

"Lucy it's me! Natsu!"-N

"Na...tsu?"-Lucy

I know you're fighting I'm fighting too! Come on this body move!*-L

Her eyes turn back to normal..

"Natsu!"-Lucy yells reaching for her sword.

Idiots they left it with me.*-L

Taking out her sword and starts helping Natsu fight off the guards. Then rushes into his arms.

"I knew you'd come.."-L

"Hey listen up everyone here! This girl here is My Mate, and I'm not giving her up to anyone!"-N

He sprouts wings from his back ripping up part of the suit and lifts Lucy. Quickly he takes off.

"Too bad about the suit you looked nice in it."-L

"Really?"-N

"Yes really."-Luck giggled

"Hehe, glad to have you back."-N

"Happy to be back."-L

Still flying through the sky the air is fresh and the day is still young, the two were finally reunited after a long night.

"You know Lucy you look gorgeous in that dress."-N

"Thank you."-L

"I just wish you were wearing it for me instead of some phoney prince."-Natsu says with a pouty face looking away from her.

"Hopefully," she turns his head toward her, "Next time I wear a dress like this it will be for you."-L

They smile at each other looking into one another's eyes they lean forward and give each other a long passionate kiss.

Later when they arrive at camp.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!"-H

"Hey Happy!"-LN

"Wow you guys sure are dressed up."-H

"Yeah well you kinda have to get dressed up for your own wedding"-L

"Wedding so soon! You guys just got together."-H

Lucy lightly face palms blushing slightly.

"Nah, not yet Happy."-N

"Natsu!"-Lucy yells in embarrassment.

"I just had to save Luce from marrying some stupid prince."-N

"Save Me!? Who saved your butt with those guards huh?"-L

"Well yeah we did work together. We make a great team."-N

"Yeah we do."-L

"Alright I'm going to go clean up and change."-L

"Yeah me too. these clothes are uncomfortable."-N

"Ima to to bed goodnight, _Yawn. See you in the morning."-H_


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy heads toward the lake the sun is getting ready to stand the sky is already getting its rainbow hew. She takes off her shoes and feels the mossy rocks between her toes. Then dips her toes into the water cool to the touch and dives in. The lake water cools her body from the long day she just had, dealing with her father, the warlock Bora's spell, and that crazy wedding had pushed her to her limits.

At least I'm finally free from that dress. I'll have to burn that thing later.*-L

She shudders at the thought of what would've happened if Natsu hadn't made it. Would she be on a honeymoon still under that spell or would her father have allowed for her to get her free will back. Tears well up in her eyes, fear of what could've been burst out. In the water she swims to a large rock and just places her forehead onto it a failed attempt to regain herself.

 _With Natsu_

Natsu rips off the shirt he stole, relieved to have it off. He realized that at the moment he was alone, Happy was asleep in his little tent and Lucy was at the lake. He sits and listens to the crickets chirp and hears sobbing, realizing that it's Lucy he heads over. He walked nervously towards the lake and sees the dress and shoes. Then spots Lucy, she looks at him and panics hiding herself behind the rock she was crying on.

"Wait Lucy."-N

Lucy pops her head out fron the edge of the rock.

"What are you doing here?"-L

"Luce I know your upset right now, and I'm not leaving until I cheer you up."-N

Natsu dives into the water disapearing into the lake.

"Where'd you go!?"-L

Sneaking under the water creeps up behind Lucy grabs her waist and pulls her toward him.

"Wah Natsu! Get off me!"-L

Lucy giggles uncontrollably as Natsu tickles her. she brakes from his grip and is able to get away far enough to counter attack with splashes from the water, over and over non stop.

"Luce... _thpp, he has to spit out water, ..._ I'm... _more splashes come straight at his face._ He manages to catch her wrist

"What I was trying to say was sorry."-N

"Yeah you better be."-Lucy splashes him one last time

"At least I cheered you up a bit right?... I know that today was hard for you with everything that happened, but know this I am here for you through thick and thin. Talk to me... please I don't want to there ever be a frown on your face, I don't want you to cry when you should be shining your beautiful smile, I don't want you to hurt when I can help ease your pain. I'm here I always will be here for you."-N

"Thank you Natsu for everything, I know what love is thanks to you. I've been missing it for a very long time I almost forgot what it felt like. Today was a lot for me my father went to great lengths for this marriage he even had that charm put on me to be compliant, I was scared, I knew you would come but still I was terrified I didn't want to leave you or Happy. Thank you again, for letting me into your cave, for letting me join you on this journey, and for being here with me right now."-L

"Where else would I be?"-N

"I have to get out."-L

"Wait what why?"-N

"Natsu this is in appropriate I'm... naked."-L

"Who cares? No one is here to judge."-N

"Well yeah... but..." Lucy covers herself with her arms s best as she could, "I'm embarrassed..."

"Of what you're beautiful." Natsu states looking straight into her eyes.

"I already declared to everyone at that wedding that you where mine... you're my... mate. I chose you and you chose me right?"-N

"Yes I did."-L

"Do you know what that means?"-N

"What?"-L

"Means I need to make it official." Natsu pulls out a rare ruby ring picks up Lucy's left hand and slides it onto her ring finger.

"Perfect fit."-N

"Natsu it's beautiful. Thank you."-L

"No, thank you the moment you walked into my cave you changed my life for the better, and now that you're mine I'm never letting you go."-N

"I would never go anywhere you couldn't reach me." Lucy embraces him.

"I love you."-N

"I love you too."-L

They spend the rest of the night _lying_ together. Their fates and lives becoming one for now and forever, holding each other close until the sun rose.

Lucy was the first one to wake up from their blissful night, she watched Natsu in his peaceful sleep for a moment before getting up to get ready and prepare breakfast for him and Happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy was the next to wake from the group.

"Morning Luucy what's for breakfast?"-H the blue cat yawns out his question and rubs his watery eyes.

"Well Happy I made my secret recipe for fish extra savory just for you, and for me and Nastu we get biscuits and extra bacon."-L

"Yay fiiish..."-Happy nods off slowly falling face first into the ground. Lucy was about to check on him until she heard Happy's tiny snores.

Lucy gives out a hushed giggle. "Looks like he was still tired."-L

One last tired face awoke, and came out of the tent.

"I smell meat..."-Natsu warily states walking to Lucy and places his chin onto her shoulder hugging from behind. His hair brushing against her cheek.

"Yes."-Lucy ruffles Natsu's hair brushing it away from his face and pecks a kiss on his cheek. "Now go sit the food is almost finished."

Waking up a little more from the surprise kiss Natsu goes and sits on a tree stump picking up Happy pulling him into his lap. Waiting patiently for food while petting the sleepy kitty. A moment goes by with the two relaxing Lucy brings them the food, placing Natsu's buttery biscuit and pile of bacon next to Happy's plate of fish.

"Here you go guys."-L

"FiSh!"-Happy gleefully yells still half asleep and eats away at his fresh warm fish. Natsu takes a bite of his own food and perks up right away.

"Wow! This is delicious, Tank you!"-Natsu shows his face full of bacon.

"You're welcome."-L

The eat and regain their energy and begin discussing what the glasses are for.

"So how exactly are these glasses going to help us find my dad?"-N

"I don't know exactly."-Lucy studies and tinkers with the glasses and an a=idea pops into her head.

"Natsu would you please hand me the map."-L

"Sure Luce here."-Natsu hands over the folded up piece of paper. Lucy puts on the glasses unfolds the map to find a sparkling trail from where they are to a newly revealed twin peak mountain.

"It worked!"-L

"Where is he?"-N

"He's in the mountains not far from here. We could fly and be there in no time."-Lucy says with a smile.

The three of them rejoice.

"We Did It!"

"Lets get ready to go!"-H

"Yes lets."-N

Quickly they pack up camp and get ready to leave.

"I'm going to miss this place."-L

"I am too."-N

"Are you ready for this?"-L

"Yes, thanks to you I'll finally get to see Igneel again. I can hardly wait."-N

Natsu transforms fully into a dragon. He then helps Lucy onto his back by gently nudging her with his head. He raises his giant wings throws them down catching the air and takes off, Happy follows suit.

Yelling through the wind Natsu happily tells her, " I finally get to introduce the two most important people to me to each other."

With the mountains barely within their sights the three travelers are finally reaching towards the end of this adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

The sky is blue and clear, with it still being early morning the wind is cold on their skin as they fly to the mountains. Lucy clings onto Natsu's huge dragon back for an attempt for some warmth, Happy even flew to Lucy huddling next to her.

"Sorry it must be cold for you."-N

"It's ok we are almost there right?"-L

"Hold on for a sec." Natsu warms up his core and the heat spreads to Lucy and Happy, "what kind of fire dragon would I be if I couldn't keep you guys warm."

"Thanks Natsu"-H

The ride was short compared to the miles they would have to walk in order to make it had they not flown. A little cold air wouldn't stop this enchanting flight. Lucy looks down to see all the entwined trees and rivers flow past them, she looks forward to see the unknown mountain come closer and closer. worry sets in on Lucy what would they find? She doesn't want to see Natsu get hurt if his father isn't there.

"Fly around it see if you can find a cave that Igneel might have gone into."-L

"Ok."-N

He glided around to the other side, but what was there was no cave a giant castle was hidden between the peaks of the mountain. Intricately carved into the sides.

"What is this place?"-Natsu asks Lucy completely astonished at the sight before him flying continuously in the same spot in front of the castle. Lucy peers into the map with her glasses unable to find an answer for him.

"this place is not on the map. Maybe we should land and scope this place out."-L

"Aye."-H

They land near an entrance, and a huge one at that, big enough for well a dragon. This castle had some how remained undiscovered because it actually carved out if and into the mountain, features and colors blending into the mountain. From afar this would have looked like a normal mountain and the fact its hidden in two peaks makes it unnoticeable. They approach the door and see carvings all over similar to the Royal Code on the map. Nastu begins to sence something.

"Igneel? The entrance this place I think he made it. I know it."-N

"Why does he know royal code? How does he know it? This place is covered in it."-L

"I don't know but can you read it to me... please."-N

"I will... _Good job son yo have found our home. With the help of Layla Heartfilia..._ wait my mom was supposed to help you find this place... not me..."-Lucy looks down broken by this news. "It makes sense..." Her eyes tear up. Natsu goes to hold her, but she waves him off.

"I'm fine let me finish this for you... for her. _This is the kingdom that she set apart for our dragon kin. Come in and see our home. You must have questions and inside they will be answered."_ Lucy finishes the last of the inscribed message on the door.

Natsu places his hands on the door and it lights up like embers the door then slowly swings open.


End file.
